


Divine Beast Vah Sybian

by AcceleratingAngel (SwiftSeraph)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, We Are All Pokemon Trainers
Genre: Female Solo, Filming, Fucking Machines, Gen, Handcuffs, Masturbation, Muscles, Original Character(s), Self-Bondage, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftSeraph/pseuds/AcceleratingAngel
Summary: Isbrand Sapphire, in a blaze of lust-fueled Spark-driven engineering, makes a sybian out of Hyulian tech. And, of course, one must film experiments with new tech, and there's only one subject around...





	Divine Beast Vah Sybian

Being horny gets your creative juices flowing, along with your normal juices.  
  
Thus we find our thirsty buff lesbian engineer, hard at work.  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
Sometimes, a girl can't get the job done with just a dildo or her hand. Sometimes she needs some extra help.  
  
She could go talk to one of her girlfriends, but...might be too soon. Isbrand snorts and shakes her head.  
  
"Yeah, your relationship started with a foursome but asking for sex is too direct. Dumbass."  
  
She looks back at her blueprints. Most stuff she's seen online from this time period is...concerning. It's all either too industrial or...well...  
  
Isbrand firmly believes power tools should stay the fuck away from her pussy.  
  
600 year old tech originally fueled by an eldritch being, however...  
  
She's on the fifth design now. While she decided against a wolf construct, as her friend recommended, she's happy with the result.  
  
A sybian modeled after a Camerupt's back - two large humps - each roughly 3 feet tall (or one meter) - to rest between with the dildo itself in between them.  
  
She'll just have to see how comfortable it is to have a hard light dick inside of her.  
  
"Alright, testing time. Guess I should film this, huh?"  
  
Isbrand sheds what little clothes she's wearing, opting only for a pair of thigh-high black leather boots, designed to fit over her prosthetic. You know for...safety purposes?  
  
Issy strides over to a tripod-mounted camera and starts filming.

 

**BEGIN TAPE**

"Experiment log one: Hyulian Sybian."  
  
She walks over to the smooth black and purple device on her floor, bending over so the camera gets a good view of her toned, fit butt.  
  
"Device seems to be intact and safe. The lights are still purple, indicating it's running on my fuel and not Ink."  
  
Isbrand circles her sybian, making sure to flash her good bits at the camera every so often - boobs, abs, biceps, ass, thighs, etc.  
  
"Testing construct creation."  
  
She flicks a switch, and a large, transluscent purple cock appears on the sybian.  
  
"Construct creation successful. Testing vibration of construct."  
  
Another switch is flicked, and the dildo can be seen vibrating vigourously.  
  
"Vibration of construct successful. Testing thrust of construct."  
  
The last switch is flicked, and the dildo begins to quickly move up and down - though since it's a hard hologram, what it actually does is up for debate.  
  
"All intial tests successful. Rigging master control."  
  
Isbrand grabs a key fob with a large red button. Pressing it activates and deactivates the sybian.  
  
"All systems in order. Now, we require a volunteer for the experiment."  
  
Isbrand grins and leans over in front of the camera, chest heaving.  
  
"Guess I'll have to do, huh?"  
  
She winks and stands up at her full 6'1" height, her boots adding an extra inch. She plants her leather-clad legs apart and reaches down to spread herself, ensuring the camera can see her glistening womanhood.  
  
"Subject appears to be aroused. Smoothness of hard light construct means that no artifical lube is required."  
  
Issy kneels over the sybian and lowers herself down, nestling her body in the sex machine. She leans forward against the front of the tech, supple breasts being spread by the hump while her muscular arms reach around the hump and tape the remote control on the front of the machine.  
  
"Subject will now be hancuffed to reduce instability during testing session."  
  
Isbrand produces a pair of handcuffs designed for self-bondage and puts them on. With her arms wrapped around the sybian's hump, she remains taut on the machine. She moans quietly as she rubs her clit on the smooth Hyulian metal.  
  
"Begining test."  
  
She can just barely reach the button, and when she does-  
  
"Aaahhh!~"  
  
Immediately her dripping folds are penetrated. The glowing purple cock vibrates slightly as it thrusts into and out of Isbrand at a consitent pace.  
  
"Machine is _ah_ working _oh_ properly. Subject _mmm_  immediately experiences _aah!_ extremely intense pleasure, even _oh fuck yes_ on relatively low settings."

Isbrand rests her cheek against the cool metal hump for a solid minute, the only sounds in the room her heavy breathing, the slight pumping of the vibrator, and her lewd, wet nether region.

"Aahhh...subject is enjoying the gentle fucking from the hard light vibrator. Humps of the sybian keep subject in a comfortable position for penetration. It's very relaxing."  
  
She winks at the camera.  
  
"We'll see how the subject responds to increased thrusting and vibrating speeds."  
  
She keys a dial somewhere and the artifical cock goes from a gentle lover to an eager one. Isbrand can feel the vibrations in her walls, and her hole gets stuffed a lot quicker than before.  
  
"Oooohh yeah...that's good..."  
  
She tries to grip the hump in front of her but remembers she can't because of the handcuffs. Isbrand just slumps down, glistening sweat covering her abs.  
  
"Subject is experiencing...mmm...much more pleasure. Handcuffs ensure subject is at the mercy of the sybian and will likely lead to a stronger orgasm..."  
  
"Nghhh...damn, this is some good shit. Haven't been...ooh...fucked like this for a few weeks."  
  
Isbrand maxes out the settings on the controller and gasps sharply as her machine goes crazy.  
  
"The _ah_ machine _ooh_ is _mmm_ thrusting - _OH GODS YEAH_ \- at...400...thrusts...per...minute!"  
  
The room is filled with the wet, rapid sounds of Isbrand's pussy getting rammed and the loud moans, pants, and screams of Isbrand.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh...subject is...subject is...I'm..."  
  
"FUCK! I'M CUMMING!"  
  
Isbrand's eyes roll into the back of her head as she climaxes harder than she has in a while. Her whole body bucks, wriggles, and shakes. Her muscles twitch as the orgasm takes over her body, and Isbrand is short of breath as the machine keeps fucking her.  
  
Clumsily and desperately, Isbrand fumbles around till she can hit the machine's kill switch  and undo her handcuffs. She rolls off the sybian and collapses on the floor, a sweaty, quivering mess.  
  
About 15 minutes pass before Isbrand has the  energy to sit up. Both she and the Hyulian sybian are coated in sweat and juices. Isbrand turns to the camera, slackjawed with eyes half-lidded.  
  
"This machine...is ungodly. Take notes for next experiments: conduct trials with other subjects, and with...other holes."  
  
"I'd consider this...a success."  
  
She flops back down and passes out on the floor.

  
  
**END TAPE**


End file.
